role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DraculaeMask
DraculaeMask (ドラキュラマスク Dorakyuramasuku) is a Nocturne with a Desmodus draculae motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality DraculaeMask acts very much like a stereotypical vampire from European folklore, even pronouncing many words with v's, speaks in a thick Transylvanian accent, is very theatrical and eccentric vampire Nocturne, however rest assured, he certainly has an dangerous edge to him. He dislike being seen as a joke due to him constantly losing to OwlMask and as such, harbors a deep grudge against OwlMask, and by default, his son FlamingoMask. History Backstory Hailing from Transylvania, back in the day DraculaeMask was among one of the most feared villains at his time, being a villager's worst nightmare. He went unopposed for a long time and fed off the blood of thousands and terrorized various lands for years. That was until one day OwlMask showed up and defeated him. And then again. And again. And again. Soon, DraculaeMask became a laughingstock in the villain community and was now seen as just a joke, much to his dismay. He also knew of BrockenMask who he tried to kissing up to get on his good side at all times, but BrockenMask was not tolerant of him by much. Shortly before the first wave of Brotherhood of Shadowbloods was ignited, DraculaeMask was presumed dead after his seemingly final battle with OwlMask, however little did they all know he would make a comeback one day... Debut: Swordplay DraculaeMask first appeared near the very end of the RP when RaccoonMask summoned him and DraculaeMask then appeared, delivering some hurricane strength winds against FlamingoMask and nearly sending him off a cliff. DracualeMask then flew down and got a closer look to FlamingoMask. As he noted FlamingoMask was about to fall off the cliff, DraculaeMask then got out this Shadow Quarterstaff, prepared to make him fall off. Vampirical DraculaeMask then proceeded to thwack his Shadow Quarterstaff against FlamingoMask's hands, eventually making him fall. DraculaeMask then swooped down towards FlamingoMask like a bat closing in on it's prey, before then a shadow blast fired at DraculaeMask's back, causing sparks to fly off of him. It was SaberMask. SaberMask then rescued DraculaeMask and DraculaeMask then crashed down on some trees. DraculaeMask then got out of the trees and landed down near to SaberMask, prepared to fight him. DraculaeMask then fired his Draculae Scream against SaberMask and FlamingoMask, repulsing them. SaberMask then rushed up and hit his elbow against DraculaeMask. DraculaeMask then grabbed SaberMask by his arms and then tossed him aside, however then FlamingoMask then fired Flamingo Barrage against DraculaeMask, burning at DraculaeMask's skin. DraculaeMask hissed, berated FlamingoMask for few minutes and then took off for the time being. DraculaeMask then returned back to the Shadowland Cave, where he presented himself to CobraMask, RaccoonMask, ScorpionMask and the rest. As RaccoonMask bragged about having DraculaeMask and DraculaeMask speaking, CatMask then recalled DraculaeMask. Having known him from BrockenMask, CatMask proceeded to talk about DraculaeMask and talked how he got beaten up by OwlMask a lot, to which DraculaeMask then got defensive about. DraculaeMask then ranted on, stating that he was once one of the most feared villains who had his reputation ruined by OwlMask, but tonight would be something different as that night he would get his revenge on OwlMask but taking out his son FlamingoMask. To do this, DraculaeMask then went out with HyenaMask and RaccoonMask, also gaining CobraMask's approval. As DraculaeMask, RaccoonMask, HyenaMask and some Shadelinqs arrived at DraculaeMask's castle in Transylvania, right away they got to work on making some counterfeit money for RaccoonMask's operation. Once they were all finished, DraculaeMask also then rewarded HyenaMask with a Shadow Hammer than used to belong to him but since he no longer used it or needed it, he gave it to HyenaMask. However before they could go to Chicago to deliver the counterfeit money, DraculaeMask requested to be paid with some of the stolen cash RaccoonMask got from the ferry earlier. RaccoonMask was reluctant, but then had no choice and then went and got the cash from the Shadowland Cave. Then, DraculaeMask, RaccoonMask and HyenaMask took off to Chicago. As they got there, RaccoonMask, HyenaMask and the Shadelinqs got to work right away in stealth; while DraculaeMask flew around and followed closely by with RaccoonMask's group. When a human guard came close to blowing their cover; DraculaeMask then bit down his fangs onto the guard's neck, sucking his blood out. He then begins to drain all of his blood, then dropping him down to the floor. After having his snack, DraculaeMask was then sent out to dispatch FlamingoMask. DraculaeMask then flew out to the city of Chicago; to get FlamingoMask's attention, DraculaeMask began using his Anti-Gravity Mist Breath at people and vehicles. Soon both FlamingoMask and Booker arrived; and DraculaeMask got out his Shadow Quartrstaff, fighting the two off. Then a missile was fired at DraculaeMask; Vault Dweller joined in on the fray. Booker then began opening fire a ton of bullets and light bullets at DraculaeMask, to which DraculaeMask then had to fly out of the ways from to avoid repeatedly. DraculaeMask then fired his Draculae Scream against the three, also shattering windows and also disrupting any oncoming attacks. DraculaeMask then flies up high, then comes flying back down, smacking his Shadow Quarterstaff against Booker and Vault Dweller. Booker then fired a light bullet against DraculaeMask, burning a DraculaeMask a bit. Vault Dweller then opened fire some missiles onto DraculaeMask, to which DraculaeMask then sees the oncoming missiles and then creates a forcefield around him, protecting him from the blasts. As FlamingoMask and Booker then pelted their attacks against DraculaeMask, DraculaeMask then used his Anti-Gravity Mist Breath against the buildings they were standing on and then flew off. FlamingoMask rescued Booker and Vault Dweller just in time before the floating buildings crashed into each other. WIP Abilities & Weapons * Anti-Gravity Mist Breath: DraculaeMask's most powerful attack, DraculaeMask can fire a white misty breath out from his mouth that he can use to take away gravity from his opponents or any objects. This can also effect vehicles, buildings and other objects. It can only be lifted following his defeat. * Draculae Scream: DraculaeMask can emit an ultrasonic scream from his mouth that is capable of shattering many glasses, disrupting incoming attacks against him such as bullets or beams. * Flight: DraculaeMask can fly at Mach 13. * Shadow Quarterstaff: DraculaeMask is armed with a quarterstaff made up of shadow energy. He can use it to bash and thwack at his foes with. * Durability: DraculaeMask is very durable, being able to tank in many hits done against him. This was shown when he was able to take on all of the Vault Dweller's, Booker's and FlamingoMask's attack done against him and still keep on going. This further backed up on how he survived all of his fights with OwlMask. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, DraculaeMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Force Field: DraculaeMask can create a force field to protect and shield himself from incoming attacks. It appears to be time limited and it is also red in color. * Hurricane Winds: DraculaeMask can create hurricane strong winds by flapping his cape like wings together repeatedly. * Blood Drain: DraculaeMask can drain the blood from his victims at a fast rate with his sharp fangs. * Echolocation: DraculaeMask can emit sound waves and use the echoes that return from various objects to locate and identify with. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DraculaeMask is weak to light energy. * Fear of OwlMask: DraculaeMask is very afraid of OwlMask, being the one person he's scared of. Whenever OwlMask comes, DraculaeMask will be sent packing. * Not Being Taken Seriously: DraculaeMask does not like being seen as a joke, something that irritates him fast. Quotes Trivia * DraculaeMask's name and motif does not come from Count Dracula like one may think but is actually based off of the extinct animal (who in term was named after the famous vampire). * Prior to being officially named, his other working names were "FeratuMask" and "ChiropteraMask". * DraculaeMask is: ** The third Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to have an exntict animal motif, but the second "modern" extinct animal based one. The first would be ThylacineMask in that regard. ** The fourth vampire Nocturne to appear/be part of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. ** The first male canon Nocturne, excluding Vampire FoxMask. ** The second bat-based Nocturne, coming after BatMask. * His design is meant to be an homage to the comics character Spawn. * His design is also meant to be an homage to Count Dooku from the Star Wars prequel trilogy. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Unfinished Article Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Nocturnes with Extinct motifs